Happily After Never
by mollbunny
Summary: Gretchen and Harrison Witch-Kill are the son and daughter of Gretel (from Hansel and Gretel) they have been transferred to Ever After High but as they are not from royalty where will their loyalties lie? With each other or with the factions? Will they choose to fulfill their destiny and become the new Hansel and Gretel or will they choose something different all together?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land far away or something like that. Anyway past the deep dark forest onto of the sunny mountain was the school of Ever After; the boarding school for the offspring of fairytale royalty. It was in front of the legendary stone steps that our story begins.

"Now children your father and I have sacrificed alot to ensure that you get a proper education, I expect you both to behave and make the most of this wonderful opportunity," Mrs Witch-Kill rested a hand on each of her children's shoulders. She took a moment to look at them, to properly ingrain every inch of them into her memory. It was all she would have until she saw them at Christmas. Her daughter, Gretchen, was nearly a woman already, her blonde hair tied in a rough plait behind her back. Her eyes heavily made up, her clothes torn and frayed from where she had cut them and modified them to make them 'cool'. Her son Harrison, the exact opposite, his hair was long but tamed into a side fringe that hid half his face. His clothes were conservative and pressed. Both were regarding her with a sulk. "I know my darlings, but this is for the best, you'll see," she took a breath and stepped back towards her carriage.

"I don't want to stay here," Gretchen said folding her arms over her chest. Mrs Witch-Kill sighed.

"I know sweetheart, but you must I don't know what's in store for you in the future but these people can help to keep you safe, to teach you all the things that I can't, please, just try," she begged her strong willed daughter.

"Mother, when will we see you again?" Harrison brushed his fringe from his blue eyes to look at her, tears threatening to spill down his delicate pale cheeks. Mrs Witch-Kill bit her lip as her own eyes threatened her with tears.

"Christmas baby," her voice broke and she pulled open the door of the carriage, not wanting to test her will. Harrison nodded and let his hair cover his face once more.

"It will pass before we know it, now remember I am only a phone call away and I love you my darlings, be good," she directed the sentiment to her daughter in particular, she seemed to challenge authority wherever she went. Gretchen rolled her eyes as the carriage pulled away, but she could not deny the ache in her heart at the separation from her mother. It hurt like hell that her and her twin brother had been all but abandoned in this place that was for royal brats. They turned to face the imposing building.

"Well Harry guess it's just you and me now," they joined hands, picked up their bags and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins were overwhelmed by the size of the halls as soon as they entered the building. There were high arches that made the ceiling look like it went on forever. Plus the noise that hit them from all the students that filled the hallway was deafening. There was every kind of creature imaginable running around, everyone coming and going about their own business. The twins took a breath and began to walk though the hall.

"Hey, it's the new kids!" someone shouted, everyone stopped and turned to look as the Witch-Kills made their way towards the admission office.

"So can I get a statement for the school paper?" a preppy blonde bounced in front of them with a microphone. Gretchen stepped back her nose wrinkled.

"Oh come now Blondie I'm sure the newbie's want a chance to get settled in before you question them, right," another girl stepped forward. Harrison swallowed audibly. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her flowing ebony hair bounced around her shoulders framing her pale round face perfectly. Her smile was like cherries and her eyes sparkled as she spoke. "My name is Apple White, daughter of Snow White, I'm class president and future queen of the realm," she gave a small curtsey. Gretchen rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, but Harrison bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms White," he stepped forward and kissed her hand. Apple giggled.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," she battered her eyelashes a little causing Harrison to blush.

"Whatever, we have an appointment with the headmaster of this place, come on Harry," Gretchen gave Apple a fake sweet smile.

"See you soon," Apple waved after them. Blondie turned to Apple.

"The boy seems nice at least," she shrugged. Apple smiled after the twins.

"Yes, he was almost charming, but the girl is Rebel material for sure," Blondie nodded.

"Oh yes, I agree,"

"So I guess we can't be roommates with each other?" Gretchen asked hopefully. Headmaster Grimm shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, we don't allow boys and girls to mix in the dorms at this school,"

"But we're brother and sister, what's the harm?" Gretchen argued, her eyes blazing with rage. It was one thing to be here but another to be away from Harrison. Grimm stepped forward.

"Rules are rules Miss Witch-Kill and I will not change them for you or anybody else now you will go to your room and unpack your things ready for dinner, which is served promptly at six, now that will be all," Gretchen opened her mouth to argue. "That will be all Miss Witch-Kill," Gretchen closed her mouth and nodded. The twins left the room and made their way silently to the entrance to the dorms.

"Well I guess I'll see you at dinner, you will sit with me right?" Harrison asked his sister with a look of panic on his face.

"Of course, now all we have to do is survive this place till Christmas and then we can go home, we can do this, promise," the blonde smiled. Harrison bit his lip but nodded.

"Time to meet the roommates I guess," he gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh hi, come in," Gretchen stepped into the room that would be half hers for the next three years. Half of it was covered in poster and had cd's and clothes strewn everywhere.

"Uh, hi, I'm Gretchen," she offered her hand.

"Cool, daughter of the legendary Gretel right? I'm Melody," she shook her hand.

"As in Piper? Daughter of the pied piper? I thought he went to prison?" Gretchen blurted. Melody's smile fell.

"Yeah, he did my mother brought me up," she said, her voice quiet. Gretchen stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I have a big mouth and no off switch," she joked. Melody gave a laugh.

"It sucks that I never had a dad, but then I think of all those people who didn't have a child because of what he did and it's," she trailed off.

"Hey, that's not your fault, he was the one who made that choice not you, but btw I LOVE your album, it rocks!" Gretchen tired to change the subject.

"Thanks, hey so this is our room!" Melody gave a twirl "Put your stuff there I want to show you all the sights before dinner," she took Gretchen's bags and threw them on the bed before dragging her out of the room. 'Hope Harry is ok' Gretchen thought as she let herself get pulled along.


End file.
